Advancement in biotechnological and biochemical methodologies have enabled scientists to study the structural topography, and force dynamics of an array of biomolecules in their native state. In the present study, AFM will be used to provide real-space topographical images of thermophilic and helical bacteria. The relationship between surface properties and biological activity is very important in order to understand the cellular and molecular changes that occur as a result of an organism's exposure to noxious substances. Atomic force microscopy solution and under ambient conditions over a large range of temperatures. Images are obtained in real-time, with high resolution. The overall goal of the project is to provide real time three-dimensional images of morphological changes that facilitate bacterial growth under adverse conditions. This information will provide valuable insight into the mechanisms underlying gene expression, and surface remodeling in prokaryotic cells. Additionally, results of the study may assist in the investigation of pathogenic organisms that are able to elude the immune system response to infection in susceptible host. The elucidation of microbial activity has contributed significantly to advancements in medicine, agriculture and environmental science. The proposed project will provide an excellent opportunity for undergraduate and graduate students to engage in state-of-the-art research in the widely expanding field of biophysics and bio-nanotechnology.